I Want Her (A Draco Malfoy X Reader Fanfic)
by Hogwarts Hub
Summary: It all begun when Professor McGonagall showed up at your doorstep with your Hogwarts Letter. Fluff, Love Triangles, Secrets, Surprises...this story has all you want.
1. Roses & Letters

**This idea has been stuck in my brain since a very long time. I dreamt most of the part, but the thing is that I've decided to type down all of this stuff.** **Hope you like my story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I'm not the creator of that beautiful fantasy world where magic is real. It belongs to Goddess J.K. Rowling.**

(Y/F/N) woke up, panting. She had seen a dream in which a crazy black haired woman was laughing with a high-pitched voice. Though (Y/F/N) often saw that woman in her dreams, she quite sure she'd never met that woman. Trying to forget what she saw and following her daily routine, she freshened up in the bathroom, put on her everyday clothes, and proceeded downstairs for breakfast.

(Y/F/N) was from a very rich family. Her father was the President of (C/N), a company which made Electronics. Her mother was from a very rich family too, but she died giving birth to (Y/F/N)...

Anyways, when she reached the dinning hall, instead of food, the table was covered with gifts. TONS of gifts. She couldn't even see the other side of the table.

Uh-Oh.

Looks like it was her father's birthday. And she had _totally_ forgotten about it.

(Y/F/N) panicked - but before she could do anything, her father entered the dinning hall. Smiling, he walked towards her. This wasn't good - this was _horrible_. She didn't have ANYTHING to give to him. Not even a card! She wasn't prepared -

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" Her father said, hugging her.

Ohhhhh.

It was _her_ birthday.

(Y/F/N) forgot her own birthday.

Brilliant.

"It's my birthday? Gosh. I totally forgot about it." She said, hugging back her father. He chuckled.

"I have a surprise for you. I'll show it to you once you're done eating your breakfast and opening the rest of your gifts. You've also received a lot of birthday cards."

(Y/F/N) advanced towards the table. She opened all the gifts. Most of them were books. Hundreds of books. There were also many dresses (pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, brown, purple, black, white, multicolored - there were ALL types of dresses). Nothing else other than books and dresses though.

Her father gifted her a bookshelf. Nice. Now she could store all these books which might have tumbled over her if she tried to stuff them in other of her bookshelves.

When (Y/F/N) was done opening the gifts, one of the maids brought her breakfast and the mail. She read the cards while munching the toast in her hand. She smiled while reading all of them.

 ** _Happy 11th Birthday, (Y/F/N)! Hope you have a wonderful day._**

 ** _Happy B'day (Y/F/N), let's hope Puberty hits you hard. ;)_**

 ** _Happy Birthday! Hope your day is as amazing as much as you are!_**

 ** _Happy Birthday to my favorite niece! 2 more to become a teen!_**

And many other greetings were there too. Greetings from grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, godparents, etc.

Her most favorite card was from her best friend Harry. (Y/F/N) and Harry were classmates for 5 years. They do most of the classwork together.

Harry had written a poem for (Y/F/N).

 ** _Within you, I've found the perfect friend,_**

 ** _Someone I know will be there till the end,_**

 ** _And they're not just thoughts I hope will fulfill,_**

 ** _Our moments that will stand forever still._**

 ** _You saved me from Dudley and his bullying friends,_**

 ** _You changed my mood to happy by the day's end,_**

 ** _You helped me cope up with my homework at school,_**

 ** _You helped in making my temper cool._**

 ** _Within you, I've found the perfect friend,_**

 ** _A mind that I can comprehend,_**

 ** _A person I see is so much like me,_**

 ** _A mutual relationship so carefree._**

 ** _Carefree as a child who questions the world,_**

 ** _Carefree as a scream that goes unheard,_**

 ** _Carefree as an adult blessed with a dream,_**

 ** _Carefree as water flowing downstream._**

 ** _Within you, I've found the perfect friend_**

 ** _With whom I can be real and never pretend._**

 ** _You've always been someone unique from the rest._**

 ** _You hold a piece of me no other can possess._**

 ** _Within you is reason to live every moment in time._**

 ** _Within you the life I want is always mine_**.

 ** _Within you I have the perfect friend._**

 ** _With you I see myself till the very end._**

(Y/F/N) almost cried.

Because of laughing alot.

Nobody had praised her that much ever before. Harry was overlooking all her bad qualities. But again, no one in the world except (Y/F/N) cared about Harry. His cousin Dudley always kept bullying her, and his aunt and uncle made him do all the household chores, they didn't even ever give him proper food to eat. Poor Harry. Nobody in school talks to him, (Y/F/N) is his one and only friend. Maybe that's the main reason why they both are best friends.

(Y/F/N) decided that she'll frame this poem and hang it in her room. Yeah, that's a great idea.

"Are you done with all your gifts and cards?" (Y/F/N) turned to find her father looking at her.

"I guess so. What was the surprise you were about to show me?"

"Right. Your surprise. Follow me." (Y/F/N)'s father lead her to his office room. He approached one of the paintings, and did something to it which caused it to swing forward to reveal a locker behind it. He turned the mechanism on the locker's door, causing the locker to slowly open up. He took out a small black velvet box from the locker. There was a letter in there too, but (Y/F/N)' father just gave it a weird look and ignored it.

(Y/F/N)'s father approached (Y/F/N), holding out the box in his hands. "Your mother..." He said, taking (Y/F/N)'s hand and wrapping her fingers around the box. "...requested me to give this to you when you turn eleven..."

(Y/F/N) stared at the box. Slowly, she raised her hand and opened it. Inside was a beautiful rose shaped locket, the size of a coin. It was made of pure silver. It was shining - shining so much brightly - that (Y/F/N) could swear it emitted light instead of reflecting it. Each petal of the rose reflected multiple images of her eyes. She delicately took out the pendant, and pocketed the box. She put the necklace around her neck.

Unlike all other pendants (Y/F/N) had ever worn, the pendant and it's chain were warm, and moment she wore it, she felt a warm feeling rise in her chest. Usually, when she wore any other pendant, it's cold surface pressing on her neck sent chills down her spine.

(Y/F/N) smiled at her father. But the minute they made eye contact, (Y/F/N) noticed that her father's pupils were swelling, getting bigger and bigger until there blackness swallowed her whole...

 _And now (Y/F/N) was in her father's bedroom, where he was holding a baby covered in blankets with his hands. Though he was smiling, tears streaked his face. "(Y/F/N)" he whispered. "(Y/F/N) will be your name."_

Before (Y/F/N) new it, she was back and her father was smiling back at her. "Happy Birthday, My baby girl." He said.

Wait.

What did just happen?

Did (Y/F/N) just...

No.

No way.

This couldn't have been possible.

 ** _(Y/F/N)_** **_just read her father's mind._**

-xx-

A few hours later, (Y/F/N) was at the dining table, poking the freshly cut cake piece with her fork. She just couldn't digest the fact that it had really happened. That she'd _really_ read her father's name.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. One of the maids rushed to open the gigantic wooden entrance door. And a few moments later, (Y/F/N)'s father was in the living room, conversing with an old woman. (Y/F/N) however, was excitedly reading the letter that the old woman had given to her.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Miss (Y/L/N),

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 ** _Minerva Mcgonagall_**

(Deputy Headmistress)

"This all must be so very confusing for you..." Said the old woman, who claimed to have arrived from a school called 'Hogwarts'. She said that she was the transfiguration teacher over there, Professor McGonagall. (Y/F/N) quietly listened to everything she said.

(Y/F/N)'s father didn't believe any of the stuff Professor was saying until she smashed one of his antique vases, and then joined it back with her magic wand.

"We don't do this for children who've been brought up by wizard families. But since Miss (Y/L/N) over here is a Muggleborn, one of the staff members of our school had to come and explain everything to her guardians."

After about an hour or so, (Y/F/N)'s father finally agreed to send (Y/F/N) to Hogwarts.

-XX-

(Y/F/N) was in Diagonal Alley, browsing the shops to buy her school equipments. (Y/F/N) was with one of the maids appointed by her father, namely Lisa (who turned out to be a witch). They had bought all the equipments, including a wand. Only (Y/F/N)'s school books were left.

(Y/F/N) and Lisa entered a shop called 'Florish and Blotts' where they were supposed to buy school books for (Y/F/N). (Y/F/N) was awestruck when she entered the shop. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather, books the size of post stamps in covers of silk, books full of peculiar symbols, and books with nothing in them at all. Even an uneducated person would have been wild to get his or her hands on some of these.

Though (Y/F/N) had found all the books she needed for school, she still browsed the shop looking for books that might come in handy. Lisa was looking for the books (Y/F/N) would need for Hogwarts. (Y/F/N) strolled around, looking for an interesting book that might come in handy. She noticed a book titled ' _Legilimency (Mind Reading) and EVERYTHING you need to know about it',_ and decided to buy it. She came across many other books on Legilimency, and after selecting a number of them, she stacked them between her hands. It was hard to walk for (Y/F/N) - the books were heavy and she couldn't see over them - they were covering her eyes.

Before she knew it, (Y/F/N) hit someone and she tripped, causing all the books to fall on top of her. "Watch where you're going!" she heard a blonde boy saying, who was probably the one who she pushed by mistake.

"I'm sorry..." She said, standing up and picking up her books.

"Whatever" the boy said. He looked at (Y/F/N) for a moment. Then he turned to look back at the shelves. "Hogwarts too?" He asked.

"Yes" said (Y/F/N).

"My father's buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wand. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?"

"No."

The boy turned to look at (Y/F/N). "Which is your favorite Quidditch team?"

"Uhm...Tutshill Tornados." Said (Y/F/N), quickly reading his mind.

"Mine too." Said the boy. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'm interested in Ravenclaw. Slytherin's not bad either, 'cunning' 'ambitious' people get sorted to it, right?" Said (Y/F/N). Professor Mcgonagall had mentioned the houses to her.

"Well no one really knows which house they'll be in until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so." Said (Y/F/N), going through the titles of the books on the shelves.

"What's your surname by the way?" The boy asked. He was mildly getting interested in (Y/F/N), but he wanted to make sure that she's not a muggleborn.

But before (Y/F/N) could answer, Lisa came, saying, "Miss, its almost 12 o'clock. Your father said that you ought to return back home before 12."

"Fine. I need these books too. Then we'll go back home." (Y/F/N) turned to face the boy. "See you at Hogwarts." With that, she walked away.

Draco looked at the girl walk away. She sure did look quite intellectual. Maybe they'd spend some time together if she gets sorted to Slytherin.

"Who was that girl, Draco?" A voice drawled behind him.

"I don't know her name, Father. But she's the first child I've met yet who wants to go to Slytherin. She must probably be a Pureblood, Purebloods are the only ones interested in Slytherin."

"But if she turns out to be a Muggleborn, avoid her. It would be nice if you and your friends bully her and other muggleborns. They might get frustrated and leave Hogwarts."

"Whatever you want, father."

 **REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm sorry if there are any typos. The first chapter is kind of boring cuz mainly its just an introduction, but I promise it'll get better. I'll post the next chapter on Friday. Until next week.**


	2. On the Train, In the Castle

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER EARLIER!** **I already have the next few chapters saved as drafts, so. Um. YEAH. I won't stop to upload the next few chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I'm not the creator of that beautiful fantasy world where magic is real. It belongs to Goddess J.K. Rowling.**

Until first September, (Y/F/N) kept to her room with her new pet cat for company. On her way back from Diagon Alley, (Y/F/N) came across a pet shop which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. (Y/F/N) ended up buying a black cat and decided to call her 'Leo'.

Wizard books were very interesting. (Y/F/N) lay on her bed reading late into the night, with Leo purring near her ears. She mostly read about lelimency, and practiced a bit of it on her father. He was _always_ thinking about paperwork _. Always._ (Y/F/N) made sure that she was always wearing her silver rose pendant, as when she wore it, it felt as if her mother was next to her. Turns out that the reason she was able to read people's minds was because she was wearing her mother's pendant. Those kind of pendants which could enable one to read another's mind were called 'Legiliment Pendants' and only worked if a witch or a wizard wore it, it won't work if a muggle tried to use it. But (Y/F/N) had confirmed that her mother wasn't a witch...neither her parents nor her father EVER saw (Y/F/N)'s mother perform any kind of magic. Also, Professor Mcgonagall said that (Y/F/N)as a Muggleborn, meaning her mother wasn't a witch. But then...where did (Y/F/N)'s mother get that pendant from?

Since the time (Y/F/N) got to know about Ligiliment Pendants, she became restless. She would dream about her mother plucking red roses which changed into silver pendants, forming a chandelier over (Y/F/N)'s mother. In the end, (Y/F/N) decided that her mother probably received the pendant from someone as a gift. But then...why did she request (Y/F/N)'s father to give it to (Y/F/N) once she turned 11 years old? Irritated by the fact, (Y/F/N) tried her best distracting herself by reading other books.

Every night before she went to sleep, (Y/F/N) ticked off another day on her calendar, counting down to September the first.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Funny way to get to a Wizards' School, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" (Y/F/N)'s father commented as they walked towards the station, pushing (Y/F/N)'s trolley. (Y/F/N) giggled.

"Okay, honey. Are you sure you'll be fine on your own? I wanted to escort you inside the train, but I don't want to miss my flight."

"I'll be fine dad. Seriously, I'm _eleven_. I can take care of myself." (Y/F/N)'s father chuckled and smiled. His little girl sure had grown up.

(Y/F/N) pecked a kiss on her father's cheek and they both did their goodbyes. Her father rushed back to the car, and (Y/F/N) giggled at the way he ran.

(Y/F/N) walked inside the station, towards the platforms. She couldn't find platform Nine and Three Quarters. She even asked the guard about it, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

(Y/F/N) started panicking - where did she go wrong? She re-read the ticket a few times. She was at the right venue...then where the duck was that train?

(Y/F/N) looked around, and suddenly saw the blonde boy who she had met in Flourish and Blotts walking towards the platforms. He seemed alone too, without any parents.

(Y/F/N) looked at the way he walked. He was fast, slick and he walked majestically. The boy was quite handsome too. He looked pretty mature from his age, though. She had to admit - that boy was attractive.

(Y/F/N) shamed her head to rid herself of these thoughts. First things first, she had to ask the guy about Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She walked upto him.

"Hello! I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), you must remember me from Diagon Alley." She said to the boy.

Draco turned to see the same cute girl he had met at Diagon Alley.

Wait.

Did he just think she was _cute_?

Ew.

"Hey. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco noticed she was alone. "Do you want any help?"

"Um, yeah. I don't see Platform Nine and Three Quarters...how am I supposed to reach there?"

"Oh. I see you're alone. It's easy. Just walk into that wall." He pointed towards the intersection between platform nine and ten.

"Okay. Wait. _What? We're supposed to_ ** _walk_** _into that wall?_ Is it like a...like a portal?"

Draco chuckled. "Yeah. Like I told you, it's easy."

(Y/F/N) raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'll be able to do it. It's just a solid wall!"

"We can walk in there together. If you're scared, you can hold my hand." Draco let out a hand to her.

(Y/F/N) blushed a bit. A cute boy just asked her to hold hands with him. "Um, okay." She held his hand.

 _His hand is warm...and muscular.._. (Y/F/N) wondered.

 _Her hand is soft...and light.._. Draco thought.

(Y/F/N) read Draco's mind and she blushed a bit.

Both of them pushed their trollies together and started running towards the wall. (Y/F/N) closed her eyes and squeezed Draco's hand. Before she knew it, she had crossed the 'portal' kind of thing.

"Wow..." (Y/F/N) saw a beautiful black and red train, throwing smoke above everyone 's heads.

Suddenly, she realised she was still holding Draco's hands and she let go of it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" (Y/F/N) asked Draco.

"Hm. I guess it's quite comfy."

"Oh Dracoooooo!" A sing - song voice drawled behind them.

"Oh. Hi, Pansy."

Pansy grabbed Draco's arm.

"How are you? I'm fine. How was your summer vacation? Mine was great. Did you go to Diagon Alley? I did. Do you have all your school supplies? I do. Come on, let's go and find a compartment for the two of us."

She said all this very fast.

(Y/F/N) could see that Pansy and Draco were kind of 'together'. She backed a bit, to give them some space.

(Y/F/N) looked around the crowd, and noticed a ginger family with a brunette kid. She had a funny feeling that she knew that kid.

Wait.

IT WAS HARRY!

"HARRY!" She shouted, advancing towards him.

Harry turned to see (Y/F/N) running towards him. She launched herself on him, and hugged him tightly.

"(Y/F/N)!" He said, happy and surprised. "You're going to Hogwarts too? That's amazing!"

"I know, right!" (Y/F/N) said, pulling away.

"No Pansy, I don't want to know about your birthday! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to talk to some other people, who are _actually_ important, unlike you."

Pansy scoffed, but Draco didn't seem to notice. He turned to get back to (Y/F/N), but she wasn't there. He looked around, and saw (Y/F/N) hugging some black - haired boy and happily talking to him.

Jealousy.

Draco felt jealousy.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" He said, turning back to Pansy.

"Oi! Draco!"

"We're over here!"

Crabbe and Goyle emerged from the crowd.

"How may we help you?" Asked Goyle. Crabbe was stuffing cookies in his mouth.

"See that boy over there?" Draco pointed towards Harry. "Find out who he is."

"Yeah, alright. We already know who he is." Said Goyle.

"Ifs Haihy Fohher" said Crabbe with a stuffed face, some of the food fell from his mouth.

"Ew." Grossed Pansy.

"What?" Asked Draco, with utter disgust.

"It's Harry Potter." Goyle said, shoving a tissue in Crabbe's face.

" _What?_ " Draco and Pansy said together, this time shocked.

"You know, the guy who-"

"I know who Harry Potter is, Goyle." Snapped Draco. "That guy's bad news. He destroys all the nice things from the world." Draco started to get worried about (Y/F/N).

"What's that supposed to mean, Draco?" Asked Pansy.

"None of your business, Pansy. And you two, dig out as much information as you can about Harry Potter and that girl with him."

 **-XX-**

"...and until I met Hagrid, I knew nothing about my parents or wizards or Hogwarts." Harry finished.

"Wicked!" Said Ron.

"Ron, don't you think it's a privilege for us to be sitting with **_'the'_** Harry Potter?" (Y/F/N) said, playfully. She stood up and gracefully bowed in front of Harry. "All hail 'the' Harry Potter!"

"Oh please." Said Harry, flustered.

They were inside one of the train compartments, feeding on all the good stuff Harry brought from the trolley witch.

"So Ron, if everyone in your family's a wizard, you must know tons of magic spells already!" Said Harry.

"Yeah! Show us some magic, Ron!" Said (Y/F/N), excited to see more magic.

Ron took out his wand. "Well, there is one spell Fred taught me a while ago, here, lemme show you," he kept Scabbers on his lap and cleared his throat.

At that moment, the compartment door slid open and a girl with curly brown hair stuck her head inside.

"Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

She looked at Ron pointing his wand at Scabbers.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see."

Ron looked a bit taken aback, but he cleared his throat anyway.

" _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!_ "

Nothing happened.

"I see you've learnt a few spells..." Said the girl. "...but they aren't that good, are they? I've learned a few spells from our school books, and some of them aren't bad."

She sat opposite to Harry and pointed her wand at his face.

" _Oculus Reparo_."

Harry's glasses shook. Harry took them off, only to see that his broken glasses had been fixed by the girl.

"Holy Cricket!" Said the girl. "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned towards (Y/F/N). "What's your name?"

"(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)."

She smiled and then turned to Ron. Her smile faded. "And you are...?"

"Wonal Weevley" Said Ron, with a stuffed face.

"Pleasure." Said Hermione, quite disgusted. "They're saying that we'll reach Hogwarts in a few minutes. You three should change into your uniforms."

 **-XX**

Eyes squeezed shut and fingers crossed, Harry was desperately hoping for (Y/F/N) to get sorted into Gryffindor. Draco prayed to Merlin for her to get sorted into Slytherin.

Hermione, Ron and Harry got Gryffindor. Draco and Pansy got Slytherin.

(Y/F/N) was sitting on the stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat's judgement.

"She sure is very brave...Gryffindor will be good for her..." Mumbled the hat.

Harry smiled. Draco frowned.

"But Slytherin will be better...she's very ambitious..."

Draco smirked. Harry gulped.

"Hmm...well for you, my young girl, it better be..."

 _Please be Gryffindor... Please be Gryffindor..._ Harry thought.

 _Slytherin! Please Merlin, send her here!_ Draco prayed.

"...SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Late Night Fight

**Hey people!** **Here's the third chapter you've bin waiting for! And yes, I accept fanfiction requests.**

 **DESCLAIMER: No. No I don't own Harry Potter.**

Draco had never thanked God so much in his life ever before. Harry meanwhile, banged the table.

'Duck,'thought Harry.

"What happened, Harry?" Asked Ron, concerned.

"Nothing. Ha ha. Just an ant..." Harry brushed the spot where he banged the table.

"Oh. Okay..."

(Y/F/N) walked and sat in the Slytherin table. She glanced towards the Gryffindor table and sadly smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They smiled back at her.

Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared in front of them.

(Y/F/N) was sitting next to Draco, opposite to Pansy. (Y/F/N) looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron talking to each other and everyone else on their table. She sighed. (Y/F/N) wanted to go sit with them.

She turned to the brown-haired girl sitting next to her.

"Hi!"

"Hello. I'm Emma Smith."

"I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)."

"Wait...are you a Muggleborn?"

"I think so. My mother might've bin a witch, though. But she passed away when I was born."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine."

"Look (Y/L/N), a little tip for you. You're unfortunate that you got sorted to Slytherin. If you really are a Muggleborn, all the Purebloods are gonna bully you."

"What? Why?!"

"Because they all think that Muggleborns stole magic from us. If you're a Half-blood, the chances of you getting bullied are less, but the Purebloods will still consider themselves much more superior. See that guy sitting on your side? That's Draco Malfoy. Never trust the Malfoys. They used to work for you-know-who. When he got perished, the authorities found out that the entire Malfoy family used to work for him. But somehow, most of the Malfoys escaped charges, claiming that they were under the Imperius Curse."

"What if they were telling the truth?"

"They weren't. Everyone knows that. Half of the family confessed that they worked for you-know-who. It's obvious that the rest of the family escaped by lying."

"Just because the parents are evil, doesn't mean that their descendants will be like them. I'm pretty sure that Draco Malfoy is a good guy, he helped me get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

"I donno. I don't think he's a nice guy. His parents must've brought surely taught him to stay away from Muggleborns."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"My father is a Pureblood, he was in Ravenclaw. But my mother is a Muggleborn witch, she was in Slytherin. And, well, her life was pretty...bad in this house."

"Emma, that wasagesago. Don't you think things might have changed by now?"

"No. No I don't."

(Y/F/N) rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you. Give me that bowl of pudding."

(Y/F/N) turned to see Malfoy looking at her.

"I'm sorry?" (Y/F/N) heard Draco say 'Gimme that bowl of pooping'.

"Are you deaf? Draco asked you to pass him that bowl of pudding" Pansy said to (Y/F/N).

"You could say 'please', you know." Emma said to Draco.

"Oh. Just so you know, I never say such stupid words. I'm notbeggingwith her." Draco snapped at Emma.

"It's anorder." Pansy said.

"Then you're not getting that bowl." Emma said back.

"Oh, really?" Pansy said.

"Give me that bowl right now, Smith. Or else you're going to regret that you ever received your Hogwarts letter." Draco said, glaring at Emma.

"Yeah? What will you do to me, Malfoy?"

"Draco's father will hear about this!" Pansy screeched.

"I'm warning you, Smith. Give me that bowl right now." Malfoy said.

"Shut up you three!" (Y/F/N) said, irritated. "Here Malfoy, here's your pudding. I apologise from Emma's side."

"But I'mnotsorry!" Scoffed Emma.

"You better be." Pansy said, glaring at her.

"Emma, finish your food. Ignore them."

"I can't."

"You'll have to. It's your first day at Hogwarts. Are you going to let Malfoy and Pansy ruin it?"

"Of course not..."

"Then ignore him."

(Y/F/N) turned to Draco. "I'm sorry. Emma's actually a very nice person. I don't know what happened to her."

"Don't worry. People talk to me like that all the time. They're just jealous of me for being such a nice person." Draco said.

"Yeah, sure." (Y/F/N) said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, right?" Draco said. "So. Who are your parents?"

"(M/N) and (F/N)." (Y/F/N) answered.

"Draco, stay away from her! She's a Mudblood!" Pansy said, as if she was panicking.

'Pity she's a Mudblood.' Draco thought. He's looked at (Y/F/N). The way she sat with her back straight, the way her hair was perfectly styled, the way her face was beautiful. Draco had to admit, she was attractive. '(Y/L/N)is quite attractive.' He thought.

(Y/F/N) spat out her Pumpkin Juice, all over Pansy. She had read Draco's mind.

Pansy cursed loudly.

Pansy's mouth was gaping open and she had jazz hands on both sides of her head. Her entire uniform was covered in juice. Emma and Draco were laughing loudly.

"I'msosorry! Shut up you two, there'snothingto laugh about. I think I've read about one of those spells which can clean you up quickly...what was it again?Mundare!"

A second later, Pansy was all clean, but she was repeatedly cursing (Y/F/N). "You're. Going. To. Pay. For. This." She kept saying again and again.

Malfoy was still laughing hard and tears had started to swell up his eyes. "Holy Merlin, (Y/L/N). That- that waswicked!" He wiped one of his eyes.

"So well for your first impression, (Y/F/N)." Emma said, smirking. "I like you. That was totally the kind of thing I'd totally do."

With elbows placed on the table, (Y/F/N) massaged her temples. 'Yeah. So well for the first impression.' She thought.

-XX-

"What areyoudoing here?!" Pansy and Emma screeched at each other. Turns out, they had a rivalry between them since their childhood.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?" Emma snapped at Pansy. "I'm assigned tothisdorm.

"Well, so amI,"Pansy said.

There were five students in each dorm, and (Y/F/N) was with Emma, Pansy Parkinson, a blonde girl named Evanna Stuart and a ginger girl named Bonnie Mathews.

(Y/F/N) was combing Leo's hair with her fingers. She, Evanna and Bonnie were sitting on their respective beds, watching Pansy and Emma. "Do you think we should hide their wands?" Bonnie whispered to (Y/F/N). "We don't want our dorm destroyed because of their fight."

"Good thinking." (Y/F/N) whispered back. "You get Pansy's, I'll get Emma's."

-XX-

Draco was lying on his bed, inside his dorm. His dorm mates were Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. "So," he said to Crabbe. "What did you find out about Potter?"

"Oh, turns out Potter didn't know anything about Hogwarts and Magic until he met that giant oaf, Hagrid."

Draco smirked. "What a loser." He commented.

"Also," Blaise added, "do you know the girl who spilled Pumpkin Juice over Parkinson?"

"She didn't spill it, she spat it." Theodore corrected Blaise.

"Same thing." Blaise said coolly.

"No, it's not the same thing. It makes it sound funnier."

Blaise shrugged. "Not that I care." He said. "Anyways, the word is out that that girl and Potter are kind of together?"

Draco sat up. "Seriously?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Potter and (Y/L/N)? Blaise, let me remind you. We. Are. All.Eleven. Years. Old."

"Well, I donno. Potter and that girl grew up in the same muggle school, and they were even in the same train compartment when they reached Hogwarts. Some people even saw Potter and that girl hugging on the Platform."

Draco dropped back on his bed. "Can't blame Potter," he said. "(Y/L/N) is quite attractive. Have you seen the way she walks?"

There was a pause.

Theodore smirked. "Draco, are you crushing on Potter's Girlfriend?"

"What?! No!"

"Yes. Yes, you are." Blaise pressed on.

"No!I. Am.Not."

Blaise turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "What doyoutwo think?"

They both shrugged.

"Forget them. They're dumb." Theodore said.

"She's a Mudblood! Why in the world would I ever be interested in her?"

"You said it yourself, Draco," Blaise said, and started emitting Draco. "'Well, I can't blame Potter!Have you seen the way she walks?'"

"Shut up you two, I'm warning you." Draco said, giving a death glare to both of them.

-XX-

"PANSY! DUCK AND COVER!" Bonnie screamed out loud.

Emma threw everything that she could reach for, at Pansy. She was about to grab (Y/F/N)'s cat, Leo.

"Emma! NO!" (Y/F/N) shouted.

But it was too late. Emmaliterallythrew Leo towards Pansy. The poor cat freaked out and scratched its scathing nails on Pansy's face.

Pansy covered her face with both her hands. "YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU LITTLE-"

Emma threw a couldron towards Pansy.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape had issued detention to Emma, while Pansy was sobbing with her face buried in her knees, holding a mirror.

"There, there. It's okay, Pansy. C'mon. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix you up." (Y/F/N) said, patting Pansy on the back and trying to make her calm down.

"Get your hands off me, you Mudblood!" Pansy screeched. "And keep that wild beast of you away from me!" Pansy pointed towards Leo. Leo hissed at her.

"Look, Pansy. I'm sorry. Just calm down, okay? Have a good night's sleep. Your face will be fixed up by tomorrow, I promise."

"Whatever." Pansy said, and buried her face back in her knees.

Snape walked out of the dorm. Emma looked at Pansy. Smirking, Emma strutted towards her four-poster bed, covered the curtains, and went to sleep.

"She has anger issues." Evanna said. And she too, covered the curtains.

"Good Night, (Y/F/N)." Bonnie said, climbing inside her bed. "Let's hope tomorrow is a much better day than today."

"Yeah," said (Y/F/N). "I hope so too."

After gently patting Pansy on her back, (Y/F/N) lied down on her bed, hoping for her second day at Hogwarts to be better than the first one.


	4. Author's Note

Yes, that's right. I changed this story's name.

 **Why?**

I have the layout of the entire story completed, even the epilogue.

YAAAAY!

 **But why did I change the name of this story?**

The reason why I had named this story _'She's A Flower'_ is something that I would've revealed in the later chapters, but when I sat and thought about it, I realized that it'd be too chaotic if I tried to squeeze about a hundred chapters in one Yes, that's right. I changed the name of the story.

So I sat and reconsidered everything, and came up with the plan as per which the story will be divided into three parts:

Book 1: Year one to three.

Book 2: Year four to five.

Book 3: Year six to seven, including the battle of Hogwarts.

Each book will have a different name, and I guess it's pretty obvious that the first book's name is 'I Want Her'.

-Prabs.


End file.
